Easter Eggs
Pong * Title : Treasure Hunter. * Description : Activate the hidden treasure in the garage. Make a game named "Pong" (case doesn't matter) while in the garage. While coding the graphics part, the animation on the wall. Wing Commander * Title : Bluehair Reporting For Space Duty * Description : Little known fact: Cats go all aggro in space. Name a game "Wing Commander" or "wing commander", while in the second office (before PC upgrade !). Doom * Title : Welcome to Mars. * Description : How did I get here? Why is there a chainsaw? Who cares! Name a game "doom", "DOOM" or "Doom" while in the second office. Half-Life * Title : Best ride to work ever. * Description : Workplace safety anyone? Name a game "half life" or "half-life" (case insensitive) while in the third office (after PC upgrade, before tech park). Theme Hospital * Title : Welcome to your hospital. * Description : Patients are reminded not to die in the corridors. Name a game "Theme Hospital" or "theme hospital" while in the third office. Halo * Title: Welcome Chief. * Description: This world is round but different. Name a game "Halo" (case insensitive) while in the fourth office, after having unlocked the R&D lab. Star Citizen * Title : The sky is not the limit. * Description : Welcome back Chris. We've missed you. Name a game "Star Citizen" (case sensitive) while in the fourth office, after having unlocked the R&D lab. Okami * Title : Painting with nature. * Description : Pay homage to a specific Japanese video game. Name a game "Okami" (case insensitive), "Ōkami" or "大神" while in the fourth office, after having unlocked the R&D lab. Game Dev Tycoon * Title : Inception. * Description : Develop the game within the game. Name a Game Dev Simulation "Game Dev Tycoon". Company Name Greenheart Games * Title : Admirer * Description : Fun fact: We almost named our company Megaflop Productions! Name your company Greenheart Games Existing Company * Title : Fan * Description : Pick an inspired company name. Name your company after one of the names in this list: Activision, Adventure Soft, Atari, Atlus, Bannter, Bethesda, Big Huge Games, Bioware, Blizzard, Bullfrog, Capcom, CCP Games, CD Projekt RED, Codemasters, Crytek, Electronic Arts, Epic Games, Epyx, Game Freak, id Software, Jagex, LucasArts, Maxis, Microsoft, Mojang, Naughty Dog, Nintendo, Paradox Interactive, Phillips, Playstation, Rare Ware, Raven Software, Rockstar Games, Sega, Sierra, Square Enix, Ubisoft, Valve, Westwood Studios; or any one of many others. A more comprehensive (but probably still incomplete) list is on the Achievements page. Other Easter Eggs counting as achievements Portal * Title : Eat Cake * Description : Show them red barrels some action. After being asked by Dave Johnson to put red explosive barrels in one of your games, create an action game and select "Red Explosive Barrels" as a feature during game creation. Entire achievement is Portal 1 & 2 reference. Dave Johnson is supposed to be Cave Johnson, founder of Aperture Science, in which Portal 1 & 2 take place.